Beautiful Idol Project Luminous Live
or LumiLive is a Japanese idol-themed romantic-comedy television fanseries created by LittleLulu and producted by LittleLulu Studio and Bandai Namco Pictures, collaboration with Studio Guts, based on rhythm otome game called by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. (OtomeRomantica Team). It's fanseries have a lot of common and inspired by Aikatsu!, PriPara, The Idolmaster, DreFes, UtaPri and StarMyu, features a love story of the female protagonist who's the first year student aims to become the songwriter by attend Kashoku Academy boarding school and being surrounded by the prince-charming handsome and sexy young men members of Star✩Feather. So, which one will win the protagonist's heart? Plot *''Main article: Luminous Live episodes'' First Generation The 15-year-old Yurina Sakurano attends a very popular boarding school, the Kashuko Academy in order to become the producer and songwriter for her favorite idol group, Star✩Feather! However, she being surrounded by the prince-charming handsome and sexy young men members of Star✩Feather with unique styles and personalities. She notices that the life as a songwriter is not easy and needs a lot of effort. But Yurina is not even so when she fall in love to Makoto Todoroki, the vocalist of his band. Even not thinking about her dream because of those handsome men, nobody can prevent her from going out for her first dating with one of six members. Will she give up her dream and live her new life with the boys, or will she lost her job. Not ever, with a help of her friends, Yurina does her very best to help the Star✩Feather become the Idol King by enter the Luminous Live program to challenge their rival. After that, she can able to attend at Luminous Agency after graduation. So, which one will win Yurina's heart? Second Generation This season marks the end of the central protagonist, Yurina Sakurano and the first generation boys band Star*Feather and the beginning of the second generation boys band RAINbow STARdom. The first year high school student Momoka Hanamori is now the new central protagonist and become the producer and songwriter for her favorite idol group, RAINbow STARdom. Deciding to embark on a new journey, Momoka and the RAINbow STARdom hop onto the LumiLive Dream Stars and Legendary Stars and hold a nation wide tour around Japan. Along the way, she encounter various boys bands coming from different areas of the country. Just then, she meets Kazuya Renbutsu, the lead vocalist of K.I.N.G.S who enrolls Private Taiyoukawa Academy and has aspiring to fight against Masaru Akatsuki, the overprotective vocalist. Along with her new friend, Yuna Ichijo, and her love interest, Masaru Akatsuki, they will continue to do their best and succeed in their senpais' footsteps! Characters Main article: List of Luminous Live characters Locations * - The main setting of the story and the homeplace in LumiLive. * - A private boarding school of entertainment arts and music dedicated to training idols located in Tokyo, Japan and where Yurina and later Momoka attend. The school's idol unit is Star✩Feather and later RAINbow STARdom, the next generation boys band. * - An all-boys friendly school of entertainment arts and music dedicated to training idols. Located in Chiba, Japan and where the idol unit HEAVEN MOON attend. * - Another friendly school of entertainment arts and music dedicated to training idols located in Aichi, Japan. And where the idol unit Santa Fe Helios and later K♥I♠N♣G♦S attend. * - A rivalry idol school located in Kyoto, Japan and where the idol unit Two LIGHTS and later Midnight-Mix attend. * - A technologically advanced school located in Hiroshima, Japan. It is a famous, prestigious, and technologically advanced academy, and rival school of four academies. The school's idol unit is Banshee Trooper, strongest idol boys band and rival of all idol bands. * - A Kashuko Academy's talent agency for their top students as voted for by the Luminous Idol Selection that is featured in LumiLive. Like the school, it is located in Kodaira City, Tokyo in Japan; however, Luminous Agency is slightly farther into the city. * - The beauty saloon owned by Yurina's aunt. * - The ramen shop owned by Makoto's family. * - A cafe run by Shouta Higashida's family. It is near Todoroki Ramen. * - A cafe run by Momoka Hanamori's family. * - The device seen in the anime, LumiLive. It is used to put the idol into his desired coord set and take him to the stage. * - Debuted in Episode 09. It is where Romantic Prince's headquarters is located. Despite the lack of given information about this place it is has appeared a few times in the series, serving as an important place for the characters when needed. * - A stadium dedicated to Luminous idols. This stadium was first seen in Episode 1. * - A mansion used by the current Luminous King to live in. It is on Kashuko Academy's campus and is located next to the middle school building. Brands *'Romantic Prince' - A passion-type brand. It is also Makoto and Tetsuharu's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by prince-charming and fairy tales. Its main user is Makoto Todoroki. The top designer is Madoka Aiuchi. Its special appeal is Happily Ever After. *'Diamond Eternal' - A cool-type brand. It is also Azuma and Natsuki's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by snowflakes and jewels that user feels shine like a diamond. Its main user is Azuma Kushibiki. The top designer is Yuya Washio. Its special appeal is Diamond Dust. *'Spicy Dynamite' - A charm-type brand. It is also Hotaru and Youhei's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by butterflies and spices that user felts more mature and charmed. Its main user is Hotaru Akahoshi. The top designer is Daiki Kasuga. Its special appeal is Kiss of Butterfly. *'Fantasy Charmed' - A style-type brand. It is also Keisuke and Mukuro's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by fairies and magic that makes feels like a fairy. Its main user is Keisuke Tsukimura. The top designers are Yuji and Yumi of the Fujiwara Fable. Its special appeal is Fairy Reinforce. *'Rainbow Bomber' - A pop-type brand. It is also Lei and Hayate's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by rainbow and sparkles. Its main user is Lei Inokuma. The top designer is Otome Otosaka. Its special appeal is Rainbow Arch. *'Virtual Vamp' - A celeb-type brand. It is also Takao, Natsuru and the HEAVEN MOON's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by halloween and candies with dark-colored Gothic style. Its main user is Takao Utagawa. The top designer is Iemasa Kibayashi. Its special appeal is Lustful Vampire. *'Platonic King' - A celeb-type brand. This brand was created exclusively for Takao Utagawa based on his true idol in the world. This brand aims for a more mature and cosmopolitan look. It incorporates Takao's symbol of the crescent moon, glittering golden chains, and themes of royalty that represents a signature look of luxury and celebrity. The top designer for the brand is not disclosed though it was probably commissioned by Amatsuki Academy. *'Royal Crown' - A passion-type brand. It is also Kurt and Grant's favorite brand. This concept of the brand inspired by royalty-like fashion to fits the passionate idols, combined with flowers and hearts that fills so romantically for noblemen. Its main user is Kurt Katagiri. The top designer is HIMEKO. Its special appeal is Royalty Majesty. *'Brilliant Toyland' - A pop-type brand. It is also Shouta and Louis's favorite brand. This concept of the brand inspired by a magical reflection of amusement parks and carnivals, combined with colorful rainbow and stars. Its main user is Shouta Higashida. The top designer is a clown named Charlie the Miracle. Its special appeal is Merry-Go-Round. *'Vivid Rock' - A cool-type brand. It is also Takuya and Hayato's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by steampunk-styled design and hard rock. Its main user is Takuya Minamino. The top designer is Marco Johnson. Its special appeal is Rockwell Vibration. *'Eastern Knight' - A charm-type brand. It also Yuichi's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by Arabian nights-like fashion with moon, stars and romance that looks like an Arabian stories: Thousand and One Night. Its main user is Yuichi Kitajima. The top designer is Ruka Murasaki. Its special appeal is Arabian Nights Dreamer. *'Platonic Royalty' - A celeb/charm-type hybrid brand that is the evolved version of Platonic King. The brand's uniforms are filled with its royal motif, and gives off an exotic and sexy feel. Its sole user is Takao Utagawa. The top designer is the backing vocals and lyricist of HEAVEN MOON, Reiji Miyazono. Its special appeal is Masquerade Arc-En-Ciel. *'Sweetheart A la Mode' - A style-type brand. It is also Kyousuke and Nikita's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by French-themed patisseries with a lot of sweets, chocolates and candies with heart-shapes. Its main user is Kyousuke Nishiyama. The top designer is Kaoruko Shibasaki. Its special appeal is Sweetie Sugar Flash. *'Bollywood Noble' - A celeb-type brand. It also George's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by Hindi-theme music to fits the idols like they're in Bollywood movies. Its main user is George Igusa. The top designer is Salem Kasamoto. Its special appeal is Sensitive Meditation. *'Angelic KISS' - A passion-type brand. It is also Masaru's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by incorporating heavenly elements with designs that have just the right amount of angelic and kindness, along with an upper-class aristocratic style. Its main user is Masaru Akatsuki. The top designer is Tsukasa Mukojima. Its special appeal is Cupid Arrow. *'Olé! Rojo' - A celeb-type brand. It is also Kazuya's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by the beauty of the Andalusian lands in Spain, infusing colors of red and orange to represent freedom and passion. Its main user is Kazuya Renbutsu. The top designer is Diego Atobana. Its special appeal is Revelation Roses. *'Sakura Komachi' - A charm-type brand. It is also Subaru's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by the beauty and charm of the traditional Kimono fashions, fusing its original elegant and courteous with a modern fancy arrangement. Its main user is Subaru Fujikura. The top designer is Banri Asahina. Its special appeal is Sakura Fubuki no Mai (Dance of the Cherry Snowstorm). *'Fusion Chord' - A cool-type brand. It is also Savea's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by a chord-theme that has neon colors glowing and shining on top of designs, and uses a cold color palette to allow one's dance stage to shine. Its main user is Savea Kamaka. The top designer is Satoru Morohoshi. Its special appeal is Disco Neon Bomb. *'Retro Revolution' - A pop-type brand. It is also Franco's favorite brand. This concept of the brand inspired by the classical retro taste of the 60's, 70's and 80's, bringing the touch of nostalgia with pop and colorful patterns. Its main user is Franco Liviero. The top designer is the co-owner of Primrose Cafe named Ken'ichi Mikoshiba. Its special appeal is Marble Pop'n Hop. *'Aurore de Lune' - A style-type brand. It is also Tatsuya's favorite brand. The concept of the brand is inspired by the white moonlight that folded with colorful aurora, combined with phantasmic clothes and celestial stars. Its main user is Tatsuya Midorikawa. The top designer is Luna Tsukimura. Its special appeal is Wizard Luna. Terminology *'Luminous Cards': The cards that contain digitized clothes which are worn by male idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece suits, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordination, Yurina is also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. *'School Cards': A student ID that represents a student of Kashuko Academy, Amatsuki Academy, Private Taiyoukawa Academy or Académie de L'Etoile and is required to access the Luminous System. *'Luminous System': Similar to Aikatsu System, the system in which Luminous Cards are utilized. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a fitting room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Luminous Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitized, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. *'Special Appeal': A Special Appeal is a technique that is used during a performance, bring an illusion the stage. The types of appeal that can be performed vary depending on the types of clothes worn. Normally, idols are only able to perform a maximum of two or three Special Appeals during a performance, but Takao Utagawa has been able to perform four, which considered to be Legends. *'Brands': Fashion companies, each managed by a top designer, who design clothes for idols and convert them into Luminous Cards that can be used by the Luminous System. Each brand is based on an idol type: There are twenty known brands in the series (included two movie-exclusive brands); Romantic Prince, Diamond Eternal, Spicy Dynamite, Rainbow Bomber, Virtual Vamp, Fantasy Charmed, Royal Crown, Brilliant Toyland, ViViD Rock, Eastern Knight, Sweetheart A la Mode, Angelic KISS, Bollywood Noble, Olé! Rojo, Sakura Komachi, Fusion Chord, Retro Revolution, Aurore de Lune, King Of Heart and Zodiac Stardust. *'Romance System': The new system based on the male idols' love and romance. It is similar to the constellation system from Aikatsu!, in that one clothes is made per romance, fevers are shown before the performances, and special versions of the brand appeals can be performed. Media * Music Main Article: Beautiful Idol Project Luminous Live Music Trivia *Unlike the Aikatsu! series, this is the first male harem idol series with hybrid of Dream Festival/''Utano Prince-sama!'' *Like Aikatsu!, PriPara and Dream Festival, all male idols can uses the brands, special appeals or systems in order to perform. *Luminous Live is a first series franchise to be considers a male counterpart of Aikatsu! series franchise. *Like Aikatsu! and Dream Festival, the system's transformation sequence while using the LumiLive Cards is resembles a sentai henshin from Kamen Rider / Super Sentai tokusatsu series. *This motif of the series is love and romance-theme idol with some elements from Aikatsu! / Aikatsu Star! / Aikatsu Friends! / PriPara / Dream Festival. *Similar to Aikatsu! and Love Live! series, Luminous Live will be drawn in full 3DCG dance animation during the song-of-the-week. Category:Article stubs Category:2017 anime series Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:BiAido Project Series Category:Comedy Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Idol